


Short Story of How Blaine Got To Know Kurt's Family

by softiekatya



Category: Glee
Genre: Awkwardness, Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiekatya/pseuds/softiekatya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long story short, Blaine loved his batman boxers until that day. He also liked to be taken seriously, but it's hard when you meet your future family in the stupidest t-shirt ever. Based a little after proposal in 5x01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Story of How Blaine Got To Know Kurt's Family

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so um... hi? This is my first oneshot here, so please, don't bite! :) Reviews are always nice! Also, I got inspired by a post I've found on tumblr ages ago and I can't find it now, I'm sorry.  
> English isn't my first language which means that I make little mistakes, but I hope this doesn't make reading harder.  
> But really, can you imagine Darren in outfit from my fic? Because I can and I definitely like what I see! :)  
> Lots of love, hummellover

When Blaine Anderson woke up, he suddenly felt that something is wrong. Not because he was in Kurt's bedroom, lying in Kurt's bed almost naked - handcuffs really  _didn't_  count - or because it was noon and sun was shining. Something was wrong because Kurt wasn't lying next to him.

Of course that Blaine had some kind of… strange feelings every time he walked around Kurt's home in boxers ( _never_  naked - once was enough, even that he was  _really_  sure Burt is in work). For a moment Blaine was thinking what to do – in this kind of situation he used to shout for Kurt, but this time he felt he shouldn't. He didn't exactly know why, he just felt it.

As he stood up – but first he put off handcuffs, which really wasn't easy – he looked on the clock and almost choked himself – was it really almost 1 PM?! If Kurt wasn't next to him, Blaine was almost sure that he was in bathroom dressing up, so he did the same.

Yesterday evening, as he and Kurt landed in bed, he has nice cardigan and skinny jeans. But now the weather was really warm and he didn't feel comfortable to wear it, so he opened Kurt's wardrobe, sure that his fiancé won't be mad. Of course Blaine wasn't going to wear one of his prepared outfits or favorite shirts – he wasn't crazy and didn't want to die – so he rather looked on the bottom shelves where Kurt was keeping his old/too little clothes. After a small giggle, he put at himself a black T-shirt with big, white inscription –  _SAY HAY IF YOU'RE GAY_. Oh my god, did Kurt, his Kurt, the fashion master Kurt really has bought something like that? Blaine could help laugh, really.

He giggled loudly as he realized that his funny batman boxers would be really nice couple to weird gay T-shirt. Cute pants were all printed in little, yellow batmans that made Blaine feel like a superhero. Plus, boxers were super comfortable, what a man needs more?

Blaine was just about to ran downstairs, but first he looked at mirror in Kurt's room. He looked really nice as someone who had sex almost all night long. In his eyes little flames were dancing happily, his hair were just nice – but he has really ventured them, he needed to go to hairdresser – and he enjoyed them right now. Cute curls stucked on his head and he was sure that if Kurt would see them he would be absolutely under their magic power. Blaine smiled to himself and opened the doors, ready to go downstairs.

As he was just about to put his left foot on the highest stair he heard someone's voice coming from the living room. For a moment he paused himself, but then he thought that it's for sure Kurt and Burt, maybe Carole, so he wasn't too shy to come – all three of them has seen Blaine in underwear before. Later he really wondered what was he thinking – oh god, was he even thinking? – as he ran into the living room.

"Kurt, sweetheart? Where are youuu? I missed you, I woke up and you weren't in bed!" Blaine yelled happily, jumping inside the living room in his batman boxers and ' _say hay if you're gay_ ' T-shirt. He almost choked himself from shock as he saw that sure, Kurt  _was_  in living room – but for not sure not alone, not even with Burt and Carole.

This part of Hummel's family Blaine hasn't ever seen, but they looked weird. Eight people –  _eight_! – was sitting on sofa and armchairs in living room, slowly drinking tea from weird, handmade decorated cups that he also hasn't ever seen before. For a moment he was really speechless, the same as Kurt, who suddenly set his cup back on the table with loud noise and stood up.

"Blaine!" he fizzled with surprise and terrify in his voice. "What the holy Gaga are you doing here?"

"I-I was-" Blaine couldn't, just couldn't stand the looks Kurt's family was sending to him. Except for Burt and Carole, both immediately red on their cheeks, there was two old people, for sure Burt's parents, younger woman and man and a teenage girl looking a little similarly to Kurt. She really had his nose and eyes.

"Who is this young man?" The oldest woman has asked loudly, raising her cup up. Kurt looked like he was dying from shame.

"Well, grandma, I've just told you about Blaine. This is my dear fiancé in person."

Blaine felt like he's gonna die, run away and hide somewhere and die after it or literally pass out right now. He has never been in situation like this before, but he was really clearly terrified. Lilly, Kurt's cousin, was softly giggling from her armchair, waving to Blaine with hand. He suddenly felt that she's nice person – he raised hand up, ready to wave back to her, but Kurt sent him just killing look and he lost his ardor.

"Well, Blaine, honey, why don't you go upstairs and change your adorable clothes?" Carole asked with gently smile. She wasn't angry, more really amused, like the whole situation was really funny. Well, for Blaine it definitely wasn't. "And then you could maybe come back here."

"I- yeah, I just gotta go-"

"Kurt, maybe go with him." Burt helped them, giving his mother more cookies. Grandma Hummel took it thankfully, looking at his husband under her glasses. She was really nice old woman, at least that's what Blaine thought as he saw her. The same with grey haired, wrinkled Grandpa Hummel.  
As Kurt angrily took Blaine's hand and they were just about to go upstairs, Lilly suddenly has spoken.

"He's cute. Why the cutest one are always gay?" she laughed and Kurt was really thankful to her, – even of she was flirting with his fiancé - because she interrupted the silence. "Hay."

Everyone looked at her with surprise.

"What?" Her mother asked immediately, frowning her perfectly profiled eyebrows. "Lilly?"

"Hay!" She repeated with a smile as she winked to shocked Kurt. "His T-shirt says " _say hay if you are gay_ ". So I'm saying. Hay!"

Blaine and Kurt ran upstairs just when every single member of the family looked at Lilly with big eyes. As they fell into Kurt's room, Blaine looked like a puppy and Kurt like he was gonna kill him.

"What-" he started, hissing. "What the  _fuck_ , Blaine?! Did you just really- where did you find that t-shirt?!"

"Why didn't you tell me that your family is coming today?!" Blaine replied with groan. "I wanted to meet them in a normal way! I would dress up and everything, but you said we're gonna be alone!"

"I left-" Kurt hissed, raising up some little thing which turned out to be a paper. "-you a note. Can't you even see the stupid note?!"

Blaine took little piece of paper from him and read it, suddenly felt blushes. Gosh, did he really… The note said " _Blaine, I'm downstairs. Didn't wake u up bc you're so adorable while sleeping. My family did an unexpected visit. If u want, come to us, but get dressed before. Love, K!_ "

"Oh my god" he murmured. "I'm so... Kurt, dammit- Well, at least I got dressed, right?"

"Don't say anything," Kurt moaned, touching his forehead with hand and closing his eyes. "Just… don't. Shut up."

Blaine giggled a little, coming closer to his half mad, half laughing fiancé.

"Come on, it was way more stressful for me than for you."

"I'm marrying you! Basically your fault is my fault now!"

"Well, so you have to get used for feeling guilty."

Kurt couldn't help laugh as he pulled a long kiss on his stupid husband's-to-be lips.


End file.
